


the saviors sacrifice

by reginasprincess21



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginasprincess21/pseuds/reginasprincess21
Summary: Emma returns to Regina’s office in time to see Robin about to sacrifice himself to save Regina from Hades and she can’t stand to know how devastated Regina will be to lose her true love. She decides to sacrifice herself and shoves both Robin and Regina out the way and gets hit. Regina grabs Emma’s body and clutches it to herself holding Emma tightly and crying why. Emma has just enough time to tell Regina that she deserves to be happy and to tell Henry she loves him and dies in Regina’s arms… As time goes on, Regina feels lost without Emma and what she really meant to her. Robin becomes distant and actually proves himself to be not good and she leaves him. Regina decides to go to the underworld to find Emma and bring her home somehow.





	the saviors sacrifice

Emma entered Regina's office just in time to see robin about to sacrifice himself to save Regina from hades. She didn't want to see Regina hurt over the fact that she would be without her soulmate. She shoves them both out of the way and gets hit with the blast of the Olympic crystal. Regina holds Emma's body close rocking softly. “Why would you do this Emma?” Regina asked over and over again. “I didn't want you to be without robin,” she said softly. “Tell henry that I love him,” she said before dying in Regina's arms. Regina cried softly as she continued to hold Emma some more. She sighed softly as she knew she had to tell snow and charming that their daughter was dead. She knew that they would be devastated. She went to tell them the news and of course, snow cried. David held her as she cried “she didn't want me to be without robin” Regina said softly. “I don't know how henry is going to handle this when I tell him,” she said softly. “You haven't told him yet?” David asked softly. “I wanted you guys to know first,” she said softly. He nodded softly “I will tell him when I get home. I just wanted to let you know first” she said softly. “Thank you for coming to tell us, Regina,” David said softly. She nodded before leaving the apartment and going home to tell henry. “I can't believe ma is gone,” he said softly “I know henry. But she wanted you to know that she loves you so much” Regina said softly “I know I just wish she didn't have to do that” he said looking at Regina. “Me too, henry. Me too” 

Time went on as usual and Regina was missing Emma more and more each day. She had to figure out a way to get to her and bring her back. Robin had become distant and not showing Regina that he was there for her and she soon left him. She felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders. She went to find a way to get to Emma and bring her back to storybrooke. She felt lost without her and wanted her back badly. She looked through a few of her books and found nothing. She paced back and forth a bit thinking of what to do. The only thing to do was go to gold and ask him for help. She didn't want to but it was the only way to get Emma back and she would do anything to get her back. She made her way to his shop and walked through the door. "Gold I need your help," she said making her way to the counter. "What can I help you with Regina?" He asked looking at the brunette. "I want to help bring Emma back from the underworld," she said looking back at him. "Ms swan, hmm? I thought you didn't care for the blonde headed woman" he said smirking softly. "Why the sudden change of heart?" He asked already knowing the answer. "I-" she started softly. I love her she thought to herself. "I don't think the town would be the same without her," she said softly. Gold just nodded softly. "I'll help you," He said softly. "What no deal? Are you feeling okay gold?" Regina asked softly. "I'm feeling fine. Just meet me in an hour and I'll help you get there and back" gold said softly. she looked at him for a moment before leaving the shop. She was still wondering why he wasn't asking for anything in return. Did he know something that she didn't? She shook her head as she went home to prepare to go to the underworld. She really hoped that she could get Emma back and get life back on track. 

An hour later Regina met back with gold and they went to the docks. "It's easier this way," gold said as they stepped onto the boat. Regina got in behind him and sat down. "How long will this take? I don't want to be traveling forever" Regina said looking at him "getting down there will be quick but getting to land will take some time," he said softly. Regina groaned softly as she crossed her arms. "Let's get on with it, I don't want to be there forever" gold nodded softly "as you wish your majesty." Regina watched as gold did something and they were soon heading to the underworld. Regina held her breath as they traveled down. Once they were in the underworld they slowly sailed through the water before coming to the docks. "It looks like storybrooke," Regina said as she looked around. "It's underbrooke here. Everyone who has died ended up here. Even our beloved sheriff" he said softly. "I wonder where Emma could be," Regina said softly as she stepped off the boat. "Why are you so eager to get her back? Are you in love with the blonde woman?" Gold asked softly "no. Why would you even ask that?" she asked rolling her eyes “I just want to get her back for henry and her parents” she said walking ahead of him. “You say that now but soon you'll realize that you're in love with her” gold called after her. Regina sighed as she set off to find Emma. the funny thing was Regina was already in love with Emma.

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own ouat or the characters


End file.
